As the Twilight Fades
by LoboRei12
Summary: My adaptation of the ending of Twilight Princess. First story posted! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**As the Twilight Fades**

Author's note: This is a one shot of how I feel the Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess should have ended. First time writing and posting a story so I'm looking for reviews to improve future story styles! Please be constructive rather than just critical, but otherwise you'll either like it or you won't.

Disclaimer-I can only dream of owning Legend of Zelda and it's characters, but its owned by Nintendo so I'll just be writing stories about its characters

-Hyrule Field-

Lightning flashed overhead, the dark clouds ominous and foreboding as if awaiting disaster. Link wasn't paying attention to them, he focused on the imposing shadowy man in front of him. Despite being normally accepting and caring of all people, he couldn't help the twinge of hate in his chest for this monster who destroyed and ruined countless lives. And thru it all he had the audacity to smile and laugh at their anguish, even as he laughed now. Within the circle of magical barriers he could see the princess in his peripheral vision who could only gaze on helplessly, unable to break thru and aid the tired hero.

He was exhausted, after having battled the twisted controlled Zelda puppet , then battling a hulking behemoth in Link's own wolf form with Mid—

He cut off that line of thought before he fell to despair. While his precious imp friend and he were successful against the monster, the holder of the Triforce of power simply wouldn't die! He appeared again and in an act of selfless sacrifice she teleported the Hyrule princess and Link to safety outside the castle walls to take on the demon alone. He still recalled the horror of seeing the castle explode and seeing his greatest enemy appearing again horseback triumphantly raising the helmet of his beloved companion in his clutches. Even after defeating the demon again on horseback with the princess' help, once again Link found himself locked in within the demon's barriers where only one of them would leave alive.

They had been exchanging blows and dueling for who knows how long. To see the demon as adept with the glowing white sword as he was with his dark magics was almost despairing for the young hero. Sweat dripped down Link's face as his feral blue eyes remained fixed on the malicious golden eyes in front of him.

They circled each other, both wounded and bleeding in various places, but neither willing to back down. There was no escape from this fight, the ultimatum was finally here, the end of all things or the glimmer of hope shining forth.

Despite the wounds the demon, Ganondorf, smiled evilly at his opponent, still confident in the power he had taken for himself. But the hero didn't back down from such a penetrating gaze. Only anger and courage filled his heart and determination and fierce grit kept him going, despite how heavy his limbs felt.

The demon moved first, charging with a roar and and sweeping his long sword horizontally aiming to cut the hero in half. But Link's hard practiced reflexes allowed him to drop and roll under the gleaming blade and jump up hard while twisting his own sword to slice deeply into the demon's side. Caught off guard at such a bold move Ganondorf clutched at his side and paused in shock. Unrelenting, Link began a swift barrage of slices and cuts, each one connecting and biting thru both black armor and flesh.

Unable to move under an attack the villain could only look on as the green clad youth came in low for a heavy blow sweeping the master sword up, slicing from stomach to chin. The impact was so strong, Ganondorf flew onto his back collapsing on the ground. Without even a moment for recovery, the hero jumped high into the air with a battlecry and plunged his sword thru the glowing mass on Ganondorf's chest. The magical power of the blade of evil's bane released and destroyed the dark power locked within the demon.

For a moment everything froze; silence reigned in the air, only to be cut with a roar of rage and anguish. The demon's eyes, glowing with hate, landed onto the hero's calm and stoic face. Link climbed off of Ganondorf, leaving behind his Master sword. Thoughts racing, the demon stayed staring up at the sky trying to formulate a scheme to survive, but the sword had struck. It was no ordinary blade that remained inside him. It expelled all the evil power he had painstakingly gained in just a matter of moments, including his dark immortality.

Gritting his fanged teeth in pain, the demon staggered to his feet staring at the green-clad hero and the regal princess who had joined his side after the barriers dispelled. Breathing heavily, Ganondorf could feel his life ebbing away, blood and bile rising in his throat he issued one final threat.

"Do not think this ends here….." he gasped, "The history of light and shadow will be written in blood!"

With that final roar, he felt a huge snap, the sword cutting and separating his spinal column. Instead of collapsing, his legs locked up, his spine supported by the metal blade impaling him. Slowly his head dropped along with his eyes closing, exhaling his final breath of life before leaving this existence.

The defeated demon remained an eerie sight, the wind blowing his large dark cloak behind him; while the hero finally relaxed, nearly collapsing in exhaustion. It was done, they won. Such a bitter-sweet moment, the faces of all those who had been sacrificed to reach this victory flashed in his mind. His thoughts drifting towards his dearest friend, now gone, her crumbled stone hat lay in pieces in the field.

Zelda laid a consoling hand on the hero's shoulder, understanding to a degree the pain he must be going thru; though his stoic stone-face didn't betray any show of emotion at all. Zelda looked towards the sky, feeling tears well up in her eyes for the woman she had once shared a heart and soul with. With her gaze up to the sky, Link's sank to the ground, deep in thought on how to continue life now that the quest was over, struggling to stave off the gloom and sadness.

Haunting melodious music sounded thru the air, quietly at first but growing in strength. The sorrowful pair set their eyes to the top of the hill in front of them to see the four light spirits glowing in their now uninhibited glory, shining brightly for all to see. However what truly drew their attention was the small figure appearing in their midst, a small shadow contrasting the great shining light.

Shock ran thru Link's heart as the small figure seemed so familiar, while the glowing spirits departed. Hope raised in his heart as he began to walk forward, forgetful of the royalty behind him. The closer he drew the faster he walked, daring to hope, daring to dream that it could be true. He increased his pace until he began jogging, the small form becoming more clear to him as he ascended the hill. Heart racing at the almost certain recognition, he began sprinting. Higher and higher he climbed, able to see the black cloak covering the form, and a small burst of orange swaying in the wind on her head.

He finally reached her but stopped feet away, suddenly confused. The figure was larger than he remembered with dark clothes splaying out on the ground where she sat, back still turned to him. Slowly she rose from the ground, the dark cloak straightening. Link looked on with wide eyes as the figure kept standing, until she stood at least a head taller than himself. Slowly, almost cautiously, she turned to face him. His eyes grew even wider and his mouth began to open slowly in wonder.

This beautiful woman standing in front of him seemed familiar but so different. She had a long graceful hourglass body, her hooded cloak raised onto her head. Small clawed hands now were soft delicate ones surrounded by the glowing cyan markings rising up her forearms. Her once fiery and wild ponytail had since become smooth and shining hair, framing her face and tied together on her chest. Her skirt was tied to her hip, revealing one white leg covered in more cyan markings, while an unusual intricate crown adorned her head atop the hood, connecting down towards a detailed metal design adorning a large ruby on her forehead. Her face was lovely and thin, her straight nose sitting above luscious dark lips uplifted in a small smile.

Link stared into her eyes, one of the few things familiar to him, bright and yellow with warm glowing crimson irises. Surrounded by dark eye shadow those gorgeous eyes gazed at him, searching him as well, uncertain, as if almost nervous? Wary? She glanced past him, where Link could hear the sound of hooves; Zelda was riding Epona up towards them. Upon arriving Link heard the small gasp escaping the Princess; but he never tore his eyes from the woman before him, examining her, trying to decide whether it truly is her.

She returned the stare and for a minute there was only silence in the air. Then she finally spoke,

"What? Say something!" A voice no doubt deeper and more womanly, but all the more familiar and easily recognizable. Link's mouth dropped further in shock as the realization hit.

The smile grew on the woman's face, as she continued, "Am I so beautiful that you have no words left?" Amusement spread across her face.

He knew, without a doubt. It was her, she came back.

"Midna…..?" he questioned starting forward.

She folded her hands in front of her and blushed slightly, her smile broadening over her luscious lips, "Hello wolf-boy, did ya miss me?"

Link tried to walk forward but it was too much. His strength completely left him and he fell to his knees. She was there to him in an instant, concerned, hands grasping as she searched his injuries.

"Link! Are you ok? How bad are you hurt? Do you need some red potion? A fairy? Some milk?" she fretted over him. He could only stare in awe and shock

"You're alive?" he managed at last.

She cupped his face in her hands and looked directly into his eyes, "Yes Link, I'm here, I'm ok."

Suddenly the once held-back tears streamed from the Hero's eyes. He grasped her and embraced her fiercely sobbing, "I-I thought I had l-lost you! I th-thought I'd n-never see you a-again!"

She held him tightly, tears of her own coming forth as she soothed him, "I"m here Link. It's true, I'm alive. I thought I'd lost you too. Oh my little wolf, I'm here, I'm here. Oh my poor little wolf."

He continued to cry, tears of joy, tears of relief, tears of hope; pulling her so close she was seated onto his lap. She continued to hold him, stroking his unruly, dirty blonde hair; his green hat slipping and falling to the ground.

Zelda watched the heart-warming reunion between them, having to hold a hand to her own mouth to withhold her own sobs of joy while silent tears of happiness slid down her cheeks. She clung to Epona's neck for support, her heart and body warming at the sight of the two companions together again. She silently expressed her own gratitude and happiness that they were both well.

Link, shaking from his sobs, sat back to better view the Twili. Raising his hands, he touched her face and wiped away some of her tears while gazing upon her; a large smile was spread across his face.

"You're really here," he whispered simply, joy filling his heart and soul.

Laying her hands on the ones holding her face, she sniffed and smiled, "You didn't think you'd be able to get rid of me that easily did you? You still need someone to do everything so you don't end up hopelessly lost," she giggled.

He laughed and sighed, closing his eyes in relief while tears still slid down his face.

"Its true," he admitted, "I was hopelessly lost without you. I didn't know what I was going to do with you gone."

Pulling him back into her arms she started cooing and kissing him lightly on the top of his head.

"It's ok my little wolf, I"m here now," she kissed him again on the forehead, "You don't need to worry anymore, its all over."

She kissed him repeatedly on the cheeks, her lips brushing lightly over his skin. He calmed under the affections and the tears slowly began to stop. His hands rubbed across her back underneath the black hood, her heat warming his heart and soul. He opened his eyes and cupped a hand to her cheek while gazing lovingly into her eyes, stroking away a final tear from her cheek with his thumb.

She blushed, becoming even more lovely, her cheek color almost matching the color of her eyes. Slowly he raised himself up and pressed his lips to hers gently. Her soft lips tantalized his as they held the kiss, eyes closing in joy, while she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in and tilting her head to deepen the beautiful kiss. They remained there, kissing simply and affectionately, his arms wrapped around her back while she played with his hair.

They separated, resting their foreheads against each other and breathing heavily, heat rising in their cheeks. No words needed to be said, love emanated from them both. Midna slid her arms from atop Link's shoulders to underneath by his sides to hold him tightly again. As she tightened her arms around him he suddenly hissed in pain. Midna jolted back in surprise, and Link collapsed on the ground his face grimaced in pain and coughing profusely.

It was only then did Midna notice the multiple spots of red staining his green tunic where Ganondorf's sword had pierced thru his chainmail armor. In a panic, she climbed out of his lap and knelt by his side, unsure of what to do. In an instant Zelda was there, her hands held above the hero began to glow softly with green light. Almost instantly Link's coughing fits subsided and his face relaxed as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Midna struggled for words, eyes threatening to tear up again with fear and sadness, but she met Zelda's cool and calm gaze as the Triforce holder spoke, "He'll be ok, I've healed him to the point where he won't bleed anymore, but he's lost a lot of blood and is completely exhausted from the fights. Once we move him to a bed and give him rest, he'll recover just fine."

Midna sighed in relief, "Thank you," she replied simply.

Zelda grasped Midna's hand, "No. Thank YOU Midna. You've saved both the light and twilight realms from utter destruction."

Midna lowered her eyes to the unmoving Hero, "He deserves most of the credit, he's given everything to save our kingdoms."

Midna used her magic to levitate Link onto Epona's back where Zelda held onto him as she began to ride back to Castletown with Midna floating lightly in the air beside them. They had retrieved the Master sword and burned Ganondorf's corpse until nothing but ashes remained of the villain.

As they rode, Midna watched the hero as his head rested back onto Zelda's shoulder, unaware of the sun setting in the sky creating the reddish glow of the twilight hour, soon darkening into night.

This will be a 2 part story, unless reviews and requests say otherwise. The conclusion coming soon!

Just a couple of notes, the whole Zant cracking neck thing for Ganondorf to die made no sense to me whatsoever, so I adapted it to make a little more sense to me. Considering its my adaptation I figured I could get away with it XD

You can kind of see where I want to go with the ending, but you may be surprised how it plays out….wait and see! Please read and review! I'd love to improve my story writing! Please be constructive, not criticizing! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes:

I'm so sorry for the long wait in updates! It's been super busy but finally here's the second chapter! Its not the end of the story, I thought I'd be able to do this in 2 chapters but it began to grow, so we're making it 3 chapters, and the finale will come a lot faster this time I promise! Anyhoo, here's the second chapter, please R&R, constructive criticism please! Don't bash too hard or I might bash back! haha, anyways, enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer-I can only dream of owning Legend of Zelda and it's characters, but its owned by Nintendo so I'll just be writing stories about its characters.

Chapter 2

-Hyrule castle ruins-

Link awoke with a start; his eyes shifting wildly while attempting to determine where he was. He glanced about, realizing that he was within a small room. He laid atop a small bed pushed up against a side wall. The room was simple but homely and included a small window filling the room with soft afternoon sunshine. He then became aware of a dull ache felt throughout his entire body. Everything was sore and hurt and as he shifted slightly could barely suppress a pained groan rising in his throat. While shifting his arms, he realized he was completely covered in bandages all across his chest and arms as well as on his thighs. It was then he realized he wasn't wearing anything but his undergarments. A slight blush rose in his cheeks, he was curious on how he ended up this way but not entirely sure he wanted to know.

Across the room from the bed sat a small table that supported a small plate of simple foods as well as a water basin and towel to wash. His belongings were neatly piled in a corner, his shield and the Master sword more prominent in the pile along with his newly cleaned green tunic and white trousers neatly folded on top. His boots were also clean and stood next to his equipment. The door to the room opened inward and the Twilight Princess entered, her cloak now removed and bright hair pulled back into a loose yet elegant ponytail resting against her back. She wore a simple black dress embroidered with almost glowing intricate markings, carrying extra bandages in her arms.

The bandages dropped to the floor as Midna noticed Link awake. Rushing to his side she gripped him and hugged him fiercely, then retreating slightly when he groaned aloud at the sudden movement.

"Sorry," she apologized quickly, "I'm just so happy you are finally awake!"

"How long was I out?" he mumbled hoarsely.

"A few days," she answered quickly as she proceeded to better inspect him. Satisfied that his condition was stable and he wasn't in any life-threatening pain, her eyes moved back up to his face. Their eyes met, a tired sapphire gazing into glowing yellow and red. She reached out and began stroking his ruffled golden hair, watching as he noticeably relaxed under the affection.

"How about you? Are you ok?" he asked quietly.

She smiled slightly at the almost automatic concern he felt for everyone else, while pushing his own concerns aside.

"Never been better," she replied, "Being brought back to life by the light spirits does wonders for you," she giggled while Link smiled, he always loved her humor and spunky attitude.

Midna kneeled down by the bed, resting her face atop her arm so it was level with Link's while never removing her gaze from his as she continued to stroke his hair lovingly.

"You know you never did answer my question," she narrowed her eyes slightly. Confusion spread across his face.

"What question?" he inquired concerned.

"Am I too beautiful that you have no words?" she smirked. He chuckled softly, remembering her question when she appeared again to him.

"Oh, I don't know if I'd be wordless exactly," he joked in his quiet voice. Midna raised an eyebrow and lifted her head slightly, looking at him curiously.

"Oh? So if you _do_ have words, what kind of words would they be?" she asked, filling with curiosity.

"Well," he began and then paused, mouth open as if to say more, "Nah, you wouldn't want to hear that," he feigned sadness.

She lightly hit his chest, gaining a wince from him, while she pouted, "Awwww come on! You can tell me! We tell each other everything!" she complained, which was true; there were no secrets between them now. They knew practically everything about each other; their hopes, dreams, fears, and even food preferences.

Link laughed, "Well there's one thing I now know that you never will!" he said turning away from her mockingly.

Even though she should have been, Midna was not used to being denied what she wanted; after all she was a princess.

"You better tell me," she began to threaten, "Or else."

When Link didn't respond, Midna proceeded to climb up onto the bed and kneeled while straddling the still wounded hero. Link raised an eyebrow at her behavior and then his eyes widened in slight fear at the idea of what she might do. Midna looked down at him and while he seemed a lot smaller, she knew it was because she was a lot larger now.

"Last chance Wolfie," she warned, and Link's lips tightened together even further in reply.

Midna lowered the blanket from off of Link's chiseled chest and reached out with her hands. She then proceeded to tickle Link's sides. The reaction was instantaneous, with Link twitching and squirming while attempting to wiggle out from underneath Midna's torturing fingers laughing all the while. Sadly Midna's thighs held him in place with no chance of escape.

As mentioned before, Midna knew everything about Link, including the little known fact about the young hero; he was extremely ticklish. Midna smiled evilly as she continued to tickle his sides and even underneath his arms and his neck, striking quickly darting in and out with her hands; leaving absolutely no chance to prevent her from tickling him.

"Hahahahahahahahaha," Link tried speaking while laughing, "No hahahahha, please Midna hahahaha stop! No more! hahahaha"

"Say it!" Midna insisted smiling all the while and laughing herself, "I wanna hear you say it!"

"Alright! Alright! I'll say it! Just stop! I can't take it anymore!" Link wheezed in desperation.

Midna stopped and triumphantly put her hands on her hips, "I still love having that kind of power over you," she smiled smugly.

After taking a minute to calm down, Link looked back up at her, "You never would've found out about that if you hadn't been constantly combing through my fur while riding me when I was a wolf," he complained mildly.

Midna shrugged and looked at Link expectedly, awaiting his answer. Link breathed deeply and rested his hands on Midna's thighs, causing tingles to shoot through Midna's body. His gaze turned soft and smiled softly as he spoke, "Midna, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life. Your hair is fiery and enchanting and I could lose myself gazing into your gorgeous scarlet eyes. Your skin so soft and smooth and your tattoos mesmerizing and hypnotizing. I've never seen such an exotic beauty like yours, and never will I find one that can even to you. You are truly one of a kind and I will never find a beauty more intoxicating than yours."

Midna couldn't help but melt at his words as a slight blush appeared on her cheeks. The young hero reached up and slowly stroke a finger along the colored cheeks, a crooked smile dancing on his lips. She leaned down, planting her hands on either side of his golden-haired head, while supporting herself above him.

"Since when did you become such a sweet-talker," she murmured softly, "When we first met I couldn't get more than two complete sentences out of you."

Link chuckled quietly while watching his fingers smoothly stroke across her soft cheek, "That's partially not my fault. Considering I couldn't really talk much as a wolf and you talked enough for the two of us anyways."

She pouted slightly, allowing him to brush his rough, calloused fingertips across her soft lips, sending sparks throughout her body. He smiled in response to her pouting lips and she knew he meant what he said as an endearment.

"I could listen to your silky voice all day," he said simply.

"That could be arranged," she quipped, "I've got nothing better to do all day today," she giggled, but was silenced as Link lifted himself up and met her lips with his own. The sparks turned into firecrackers as she reveled in his earthy scent and slightly salty taste, soon leaning down closer to further deepen the kiss.

"Perhaps I should come back later then," spoke a very familiar voice. Suddenly breaking their kiss the two saw Princess Zelda had entered the room. Distracted as they both were, the Twili and Hero didn't even hear her enter.

With cheeks as scarlet as her eyes, Midna scrambled off the top of Link to sit by his side on the bed. While doing so she accidentally bumped his side, eliciting another small hiss of pain. Midna gave him an apologetic look while leaning her back against the brick wall. Both she and Link found the ceiling most fascinating compared to Zelda's cool gaze while the formal princess attempted to not laugh at the two lovers caught red-handed.

Upon hearing his hiss of pain, Zelda's eyes became slightly disproving towards the Twilight Princess.

"He should be sleeping and recovering still Midna, he's in no shape for those sort of things," she scolded softly.

Midna looked down to her hands with guilt wracking at her heart, but Link's warm hand covering her own helped as he squeezed softly. He gave her a small smile, assuring her all was well before turning his head towards the Hylian Princess.

"I am actually feeling much better Princess," he murmured quietly, "No doubt thanks to your healing magic. I will be forever grateful to you," he thanked her humbly.

Zelda waved off his gratitude with a delicate hand, "This entire kingdom will be forever grateful to you, to both of you, for all that you have done," she replied, "You've saved us all from utter destruction, so if there is anything we can do for you, our Hero, please let us know."

Link smiled in gratitude, but assured the princess that all was well. With that Zelda excused herself, passing a look towards the Twilight Princess as she exited. Link did not notice, Midna saw it and knew exactly the meaning behind it.

As she made a move to leave though, Link's hand gripped her tighter. The look in his eyes became sad at the idea of her leaving him. She smiled softly and then laid down by his side, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his head to her chest. Link snuggled closer and wrapped his arms around her middle, the two of them fitting perfectly together beneath the blanket. Soon, Link fell asleep to the sound of Midna's heartbeat. The Twili however could not find rest, her mind beginning to roam with thoughts of the future.

Now that her true form was restored, she knew the responsibilities of ruling the Twilight kingdom would become hers once again. Though her heart longed to stay, to remain like this with the Savior of both realms, she knew it would be impossible. She had her duties, and there was no one else who could govern the Twilight realm in her stead. Her mind began racing to find another option, but in her heart she knew there was none. She would have to leave behind this world of light she had grown to love, as well as leave behind the light of her life.

Tears silently trailed down her cheeks as the realization caused pain to stab at her heart. The tears began moistening the golden locks of the sleeping hero. She softly kissed the top of his head, realizing in her heart she would never be capable of telling him the truth.

There was simply no other way, she would be without the light, the sun, and the young hero she had grown to love. Crying silently for awhile longer she soon fell asleep as well, leaving the inevitable future to come when it will. In the meantime she began committing each moment to memory, locking them in her heart forever.

And there is chapter 2!

Just a couple of notes, while Link is totally awesome and tough, he's not immortal and after 3 consecutive fights with Ganondorf, I think he is in some serious need for recovery time. The next chapter will be the last for this story, I'm going to do my best to try and get it out as quickly as possible, but I beg for your patience in case it takes awhile.

Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors notes-

I'm so sorry for the wait! I'm afraid my only excuse is i've been ridiculously busy. Losing a job, moving across the country for the 5th time and enrolling in college and finding a new job can really keep you busy, but what you gonna do right? Just to respond to some of the comments I received from last chapter

-Yes Link comes across as rather cheesy when he sweet talks Midna, but then what did you expect? Link's not really a romantic expert, his main female contact was always Ilia, but that was a completely platonic relationship. So to woo a woman is not something that he inherently knows since he has no previous experience. But the simple fact that he's trying to express his feelings for Midna was what melted her heart.

But here's the last chapter! I've seen several stories that have gone beyond the ending in the game and while I enjoy them and feel that I could do that with this story, I think I'm going to end it with this chapter and move on to other story ideas that I have. I hope you enjoy this story, I enjoyed writing it. Please leave a comment and review, don't burn me too bad, if you don't like it politely tell me why and I will take it into consideration in future stories I may write. Thanks!

I can only dream of owning Legend of Zelda, sadly its owned by Nintendo so I'm just writing stories about its characters.

Chapter 3

-Mirror Chamber-

A few days had passed since the death of Ganondorf. Link with his almost unnaturally quick recovery, mostly due to help from milk and red potions, had mostly healed from the event. He ascended the stairs of towards the Mirror of Twilight together with both of the royal princesses he considered friends and cared deeply for. From time to time he still reeled from the fact that he was no longer a simple farm boy but the kingdom's hero who associated personally with royalty.

He winced as he passed a hand softly along his side where a particularly stubborn wound the demon king made still hadn't completely healed yet. His torso still remained wrapped in a number of bandages (more to pacify Zelda and Midna worrying over him), but when the princesses began discussing of their travel to the Mirror, he insisted on joining the journey and stubbornly waved off their concerns to wait for his full recovery. He simply strapped on his equipment and clothing and stood waiting expectantly by Epona as they prepared to leave without him.

Link had ridden Epona to the desert, Zelda had her own royal mare she used, while Midna requested to travel in Link's shadow again, "For old time's sake," she had said.

Link looked to the tall Twili who seemed to be lost in thought while she ascended the stairs. Ever since that first day he had woken up they spent time together continuously, making him deliriously happy. But despite her smile and assurances, there was a distance in her eyes that worried him. Something was amiss but she wouldn't confess it to him, and despite her best efforts to hide it, he could still see the sadness in their crimson depths. He knew her too well to just simply let it go, but after a number of false reassurances from her, he let the matter drop before she became irritated.

' _Goddesses know how easy it is to annoy her,'_ he thought with a smirk. He then glanced over to the Hylian princess, who seemed rather solemn as well. She almost always remained very formal for the most part, even during the times when it was just the three of them, but this was different. A touch of sadness also danced about the corners of her eyes; Link probably would've dismissed it as his imagination if not for his sharp wolf-like senses. There was something they weren't telling him; something they both knew, and he didn't like it. His assumption was since the crisis was over, Midna must return to the Twilight realm and restore order in the kingdom again. Zelda, being the forever polite royal she is, was accompanying Midna to bid her a fond farewell until she could return again. Link himself thought of how he would've preferred following Midna into the twilight realm so he wouldn't leave her side. He didn't press the issue however since both princesses reprimanded him for coming along in the first place. So he kept his wish of joining her in the Twilight to himself justifying they would be together again soon enough, either from his full recovery or her return to visit Hyrule.

They reached the top of the altar where the mirror rested still fully intact. The black mirror's surface seemed to absorb the desert sun and almost glow with the white intricate designs etched into the surface. Link saw the symbol of the Triforce glowed brightest at the mirror's center, causing him to instinctively rub the back of his hand where his own Triforce mark rested.

Across from the large platform where they stood was the giant ebony rock slab suspended in midair being held up by enormous chains. When the mirror activated causing the slab to turn into the entryway into the Twilight realm allowing passage between the two worlds. Midna gazed at it silently before turning around and addressing the two hylians she held dearly in her heart. She held back tears, assuming that Link remained completely oblivious to the impending future.

"Well…I guess this is farewell, huh?" Midna began quietly, looking to the both of her friends. Link smiled slightly while Zelda remained expressionless and lowered her gaze. "Light and shadow can't mix as we all know. But…never forget that there's another world bound to this one."

Link frowned slightly in thought at this, _Of course I wouldn't forget about the Twilight realm,_ he thought to himself, _I mean after everything we've been through, it'd be impossible, plus I"m visiting as soon as my wounds completely heal._

"Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin," Zelda finally said solemnly raising her eyes again, Link noted she was maintaining her formality as royalty, "One cannot exist without the other. I know now the reason the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world. They left it because it was their design that we should meet. Yes…That is what I believe," she finished her sentence in almost a whisper.

Link furrowed his brow in suspicion and concern, this was rather formal and sad for a simple goodbye, what's going on?

Midna turned to look directly at the regal hylian, "Zelda…Your words are kind….and your heart is true. If all in Hyrule like you…Then maybe you'll do all right. Thank you."

The Twili walked closer to the slab of rock, already glowing from the Mirror being activated. _Wait what's going on?_ Link thought to himself, beginning to have a strange sense of urgency, though he didn't know why but his wolf senses never lied.

"Well, the princess spoke truly, as long as that mirror's around, we could meet again…" Midna trailed off. Something was wrong, Link began to panic inside. He didn't know what to do or what was going to happen so all he could do was wait and remain prepared. After the travels and fights he had been through, his body and minde was conditioned to remain ever vigilant.

Midna paused for a moment, not quite knowing how to continue, "Link…" she started but couldn't finish. There was so much she wanted to tell him, but she knew it was impossible to stay. A tear began to form in one eye, the only one she would let fall. It would be too painful to let more, and she needed this one as a conduit. She needed to destroy the mirror, much as it pained her, it was necessary. Her heart would not bear to see the portal from her castle window and remain longing to go through to see her Hero. Her duties would never allow her the time to come back through to the world of light, so the only way to stave off her longing heart would be to cut off the connection she could never cross, as well as prevent any further animosity between the Twilight and Light realm.

The tear fell from her cheek, clear and invisible to the naked eye, the perfect undetectable conduit to secretly destroy the mirror. The drop hovered above her hand in midair as she poured the shadow magic of her Interloper ancestors into it. The Twilight Princess knew Zelda would be able to sense the magic happening, but knowing Link did not have any inherent ability to wield magic himself Midna figured the action seemed foreign and strange as she held her hand up and pushed the tear towards the mirror, now super-charged with enough magic to blast through a solid rock wall. She needed to make sure the mirror would be completely destroyed, and the magic within it would react upon contact and shatter the mirror.

"I….see you later…." Midna concluded as the tear floated towards the mirror. It was done, she couldn't stop it now. She exhaled silently and walked up the stairs leading to the twilight realm before turning back to her Hylian hero.

Under normal circumstances, Midna's assumption would've been correct and Link would never have detected anything. But his mounting suspicion and panic combined with his highly heightened wolf senses left him aware of everything around them. While Midna was correct and Link could not sense specifically the magic itself, he sensed the energy build up near the Twili and his sharp predatory eyes saw the faintly glowing tear even in the evening glow. He watched the tear move away from her hand and began to move towards the mirror. His fears were being realized and she was attempting to leave him completely. The tear moved quickly to the mirror, but the now seasoned warrior moved quicker. With almost no other option, the hero acted on impulse and gripped the magical tear in his right fist.

Midna flinched in Link's quick reactions after deploying her tear, but looked on in horror as the hero held the tear in his fist.

"Link! No! Don't!" she shouted in horror.

The green-clad youth instantly felt the power reacting in the tear. A large surge of power began vibrating his arm, sending tremors throughout his entire body. The vibrating grew, shaking his whole arm violently as the magic discharged. The tear then exploded in a flash, temporarily blinding the three companions, followed immediately by Link's scream of pain. Both princesses looked to Link who was now kneeling, while clutching at a bloody stump of an elbow where his right hand and forearm used to be.

Both Zelda and Midna rushed over to Link who collapsed in pain while still screaming.

"Why on earth would you destroy the mirror like that?!" Zelda yelled at Midna over Link's cries of agony.

"I had no idea he'd actually try and stop it!" retorted hotly while desperately trying to hold back tears of shame. She knew this was all wrong, it was never supposed to be like this.

Both princesses worked quickly, each ripping off strips of fabric (Zelda from her dress and Midna from her cloak) to use to try and stop the blood flowing from Link's arm and attempting to clean the blood that had already spilt. But there was too much, Link's cries soon died as he slipped into shock from blood loss. Midna became frantic, trying to elevate Link holding him in her arms. Zelda stood up, her mind racing on what could be done to save the Hero of Twilight. She whirled around, somehow looking up towards the sky and noticing the six pillars surrounding them, symbols of the sages dark against the painted colors of the evening sky.

"Sages!" Zelda cried out loudly, "I am Princess Zelda of the Royal Hyrule blood line! I need your presence and power to save the Hero of Twilight from death!"

Immediately five glowing figures appeared around the platform, floating in midair. One of the sages held forth their disembodied hands and sleeves to present a small instrument to the Hylian Princess.

"This is a royal treasure of thy family dear princess. It has been passed down through the ages within the royal lineage. Great power is held within it which can heal the Hero of Twilight," the sage spoke in haunting tones.

Zelda grabbed the instrument and held it up to inspect it. It was an ocarina, periwinkle in color, the symbol of the Triforce glowing gold near the mouthpiece. Zelda looked at it closely, unfamiliar with the ocarina but still felt the power emanating from it. She then felt her mind being pulled away in a vision. Blinking repeatedly, the sight of the Arbiter's grounds, the sages, and everything fell away to a blank, foggy whiteness. To her left she heard footsteps and as she turned she saw a heroic figure tower over her. Garbed in heavy armor, the figure held an enormous sword and shield in each hand, a large helm with three horns covered their face. The warrior sheathed his sword and shield, much the same way as she saw Link do, then raised it's gauntlets to remove his helm. Zelda widened her eyes as she saw the figure to be Link, only much older, more broad in his chest and shoulders. His face was scarred, a thick white steak running down over his right eye standing out prominently on his tanned skin. His head was covered in shaggy golden locks, unruly and similar to the Link she knew. Despite the scars on his face, his smile was kind and gentle as he spoke to her.

"Princess Zelda, descendant of my beloved queen, I am the Hero of Time, or rather his Shade. I'm aware that my own descendant may soon perish, do not worry, you have the power to save him."

His eyes glanced down to the instrument in Zelda's hands before continuing, "You hold the Ocarina of Time, a most sacred and powerful item that was passed down by your ancestors to the Zelda of my time. For years she entrusted the royal treasure to me for safekeeping while we fought Ganondorf in our time, as well as after his defeat. While she originally taught me many powerful songs to aid me in the fight against evil, there were some songs I learned myself while in my travels outside of Hyrule. One of these songs is the Song of Healing, able to heal those in pain be it on the verge of death or those filled with despair."

The Hero's Shade lifted his finger and gently touched the princess' forehead, "I now pass the knowledge of this song to you, so that my descendant may live. When you play the song however, you must guide it with your own magical energy. Guide the song to heal him of his wounds, lest the song seal his soul away to preserve it."

Knowledge and music flowed into Zelda's mind, images of a young boy playing a the hauntingly soothing melody, healing multitudes of people from their pains and sorrows. As the images fade she gazes up towards the Hero's Shade. His face gentle, full of life and courage, the very embodiment of a hero.

"Go now," he said, his voice and image beginning to fade before her eyes, "There is not much time left for my son."

"Thank you!" the princess calls out before the Hero's Shade disappears and finds herself standing once again in the mirror chamber. Looking down she finds Midna trembling with tears, holding the now still and pale Hero in her arms; the five sages now gone. Zelda looked once more at the ocarina in her hands before closing her eyes and bringing the mouthpiece to her lips. She began to play softly the song she just learned, its healing tones rising in the air completely filling the chamber with music. She felt the power of the song as it danced around the hero and began to heal him. She guided the song with her spirit to focus specifically on what remained of his right arm. She tried to guide it to renew the arm, but the power required for such an act was beyond her capacity. Though she fought hard, she came to realize her combined magical power and curing melody was not enough to restore the arm now lost to shadow magic. Instead she turned the melody to heal the wound as quickly as possible.

Midna watched the blood stop flowing out of the wound as skin began to grow around the bone and muscle and in a matter of moments sealing closed leaving behind new pale flesh forming a stump. She felt as Link's breathing calmed and slowed as he slowly slipped unconscious.

Time froze for the princesses, no one moved beyond Link's chest slowly rising and falling. Finally Zelda took a step towards her two companions.

"What on earth were you thinking?!" she shrieked at Midna, causing the Twili to flinch. "You didn't explain anything to him did you?! Why on earth would you do such a thing to destroy the mirror like that?!"

"I didn't know he'd be able to stop it," Midna muttered quietly.

"He's killed hundreds of monsters, battled demons formed from Interloper shadow magic, and has even killed the Demon Lord Ganondorf, and you didn't think he wouldn't be able to stop your magical tear?!" Zelda continued to shout. "He could have died just now! Don't you understand that?!"

"Of course I do!" Midna finally shouted back, glaring at the Hylian princess, tears threatening to form. "You think I wanted this to happen?! You think I wanted it to be this way?! I know him far better than you do! He's courageous, self-less, and also the most stubborn person I know! He never gave up! Even when the odds are hopeless he fought on!"

She turned back to Link's calm face, tears beginning to spill over, "Do you have any idea what that's like? To have to sit and watch him fight over and over? To be able to do nothing for him while he bled, while his ribs were cracked, when he would become too exhausted to move? To sit there idly by while he fought and bled knowing that it was all happening because of you?"

Tears fell down Midna's cheeks to drip onto Link's forehead as she continued, "In the beginning I didn't care because I thought nothing of him. He was simply a pawn, a puppet for me to use and wield until I had what I needed then discard him. But how could I not care for someone who was giving everything of himself to save others and me? Despite knowing it was my fault, Zant's rise to power, his perversion of the Twilight realm, everything; he still cared and accepted me. He still cared for me."

Midna's crimson gaze rose to meet Zelda's stormy blue, "I'd give anything to take all that hardship back, to not make him go through those things that he did. To keep him safe and away from all the hardships I pushed onto him. He shouldn't have had to go through all that I don't care who he was destined to be."

"And I'd still go through the whole thing again if I had to."

Shocked, the princesses looked down to see Link's sapphire eyes open, his crooked smirk on his lips.

Midna was at a loss for words, so Link continued, "I regret nothing that happened, everything, I wouldn't take any of it back. If I had to, I'd go through the whole thing again. As long as I had you there with me in the end."

"Link…." Midna started but the hero raised his only hand and placed a finger to her lips, silencing her.

"You really should have told me Midna. We could've talked, we could've worked things out you know."

Midna's tears flowed anew, streaming down her face, "I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…" she murmured. Link shushed her gently and stroked his thumb to move away her tears.

"But you know we can't be together right?" Midna continued, squeezing her eyes shut, "I have to go back to the Twilight realm, I have responsibilites, I need to take care of my kingdom, I'm needed there. I have to fix the kingdom that Zant nearly destroyed. I can't stay here anymore…"

"And who said I needed to stay?" Link replied. Midna's eyes shot open and she stared at Link, who had began studying the stump where his right hand should be.

"Well that's inconvenient," he murmured more to himself, "I'll have to work around not carrying a shield around, oh well at least it doesn't hurt anymore."

"B-but Link! I can't ask you to come with me! You're needed here!" Midna protested. Link didn't reply but sat up on his own and looked at Zelda.

"Princess, is the kingdom now safe from evil? Are there any more concerns of evil forces taking the kingdom from you?"

Zelda seemed dumbstruck for a moment, but then smiled at the hero, "No Link, the kingdom is completely safe thanks to you."

Link looked upwards to the sky and called out, "Hey sages! I know you're there listening! Is there anything more that the goddesses wish for me to accomplish here in Hyrule?"

The five sages glowing in white appeared circling the trio.

"No Hero of Twilight, you have fulfilled you destiny and saved the realm from evil, the goddesses are pleased and bless you for your sacrifices in saving the kingdom."

"Hmmm" Link mused to himself, "Already accomplished my destiny and I'm not even eighteen yet." He smiled and turned back to Midna.

"Sure sounds like I'm not needed here anymore. Maybe it's just me but I get the feeling that I won't be missed" his smile grew larger, "So when do we leave?"

Midna remained speechless, mouth open but no words able to form. Link proceeded to reach behind for his shield, only to stop himself realizing that his stump didn't have the necessary fingers.

"Well that's a habit I'm gonna need to break," he chuckled lightly, then reached with his left hand to grasp the shield and pull it from his back. He dropped it to the stone platform with a clang then reached behind for the Master sword. Pulling of the whole scabbard he handed the sacred blade to Zelda.

"I"m sure this needs to remain here in the Light realm," Link explained, Zelda wordlessly taking the blade from him. Turning back to Midna he extended his hand and lifted the princess to her feet. Still holding her hand, he fell to one knee, face turning suddenly solemn and spoke in a formal tone.

"Princess Midna of the Twilight realm. I have been to your kingdom and have seen the chaos that ensued because of the Usurper King Zant. It has come to my attention that you will need a bodyguard to protect you from any threat that may come if Zant had any supporters. I wish to offer my services to you as you work to rebuild your kingdom in peace." A small smirk formed on his face as he continued, "That will mean that I must remain at your side at all times, to ensure that you are safe at all times."

Midna finally finding her voice, spoke out pointing to Zelda, "B-but she needs a bodyguard too! Her kingdom is vulnerable and is in need of just as much repair as mine!"

Zelda's mouth twisted in mock thinking before smiling and replying, "Actually Princess Midna, my people were never enslaved by Ganondorf, almost all didn't even become aware of the dangers of the kingdom until Ganondorf took over the castle. Beyond the castle itself, which is nearly half-way rebuilt, there is nothing more for me to fix, and I have already enlisted the services of the resistance formed by Telma and her companions. No Princess, you are in more need of help during this time, and what better aid could there be than the legendary Hero of Twilight?" Link chuckled quietly at the "legendary" comment while Zelda was trying (and miserably failing) to not smile.

"But…but…." Midna struggled, trying to find some way to protest, but Link turned back and bowed formally to Zelda, "Princess Zelda, I pray that you will be able to send notice to my village explaining my absence to them. I trust your explanation will be far more eloquent than my own."

Zelda at this point was desperately trying not to giggle but answered, "Yes great Hero of the Goddesses, I will take responsibility to let the world know of your sacred duty and accomplishments and let them know the reason of your absence," she inclined her head towards him with a smile which he returned beaming.

Turning back to Midna he smiled and asked, "Alright with that all settled are you ready to go?"

Midna still was at a loss for words. Link sighed and rolled his eyes and in one swift movement bent down, wrapped his arm around her legs and heaved her up, throwing her onto his shoulder and then started walking to the Mirror portal.

"I hope this proves to you that I'm not completely incompetent with just one arm," he called out over his shoulder to the shocked Twili. After a minute of shock, Midna finally began to struggle and protest, "Put me down! Put me down you stinkin' lump!"

Link continued to the top of the steps with a struggling Midna before finally setting her on her feet. After straightening her clothes and composing herself she glanced back at a giggling Zelda before turning to her amused hero.

"I'm not going to get rid of you am I?" she asked, a smile warming her face. Link smirked back, reached up with his arm to caress her face and pulled her in for a soft kiss.

"Would you ever want to my sweet little imp?" he joked quietly. Midna gave him a light slap in the shoulder but blushed and replied, "No my little wolf, I never want you to leave."

Link kissed her again and said softly, "Then I never will."

After a moment more, they both turned and strode hand in hand to the portal, being transported to the Twilight realm, and to a beautiful future together.

The End

And we're done! So like I said when I began this story, this is how I think it should have ended, with Link and Midna together. Obviously Midna couldn't leave her kingdom behind, that's her responsibility as a princess and we can say if she's nothing else, she's dedicated to her kingdom and responsibilities.

Really kind of wanted a bit of a twist on the end of the story so Link sacrificing his arm hopefully surprised you. I've had fun writing this, I appreciate the feedback I've gotten and its got me excited to write future stories (which I have been getting a ton of ideas for! I just want to do some research and find if my ideas have already been taken or not) thanks for your support while I've been writing this. I think my next story I'll officially join the "Phandom" group (danny phantom fanfic) and write a story for them. We'll see! But this isn't my last Zelda story! That I can promise!

Thanks again for your support and reviews! Hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
